Chibi
by Mabelle
Summary: A proud Saiyan warrior dies in battle and then is reborn in her cloned body. She is taken into the homes of the Sons and Briefs.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…duh. If I did I'd be filthy, stinkin, rich! 

            I crawled over the battlefield in shock, my internal organs were leaking out onto the ground behind me. I bit back the urge to pass out by biting my tongue, I couldn't tell if I had drawn blood or not, my mouth was already overflowing with the crimson liquid. I hissed as I felt a rock slip up into my outpouring abdomen! I had to reach the communicator and warn Raditz…he was an onore, but he was also a Saiyan-jinn. I found the communicator and pulled it to my face. I secured it and pressed the button to private communication mode. 

            "Raditz…" I grunted into space…he was the closest one, the Ouji and Nappa were too far away. "You low-level, baka….shimata!" I felt the pain increase as another foot of intestine fell from my stomach. "Answer me!"

            "What is it, subeta?" his voice came through and I could've cried with joy. 

            "Listen, low-level," I groaned in pain as I tried to hold some of my organs inside of my shredded body. "The little trip that Freiza sent us females on was a big charade!" I began to cough up blood and I bit back a scream of pain! 

            "Unchi! Sala are you there?" he cried and I could sense his fear.

            "Hai, don't be so loud, baka," I hissed, the calmness of death slowly approaching me. "Pumak and Nion are both dead. I'm dying Raditz." He was quiet and I shook my head sadly. 

            "Is the…" he didn't finish. I closed my eyes and sighed.

            "Our unborn brat lies dead next to them, my mate," I said as I looked up to see Zarbon approaching. "Sayonara, baka, aishiteru." I tossed the scouter away as the dark figure approached me. 

            "Well, well, well, one of them still lives, and the one that we ripped the brat out of too," he chuckled as he lowered his face to me and I chuckled.

            "You think I'll let you take their bodies to turn into science experiments?" I laughed as Zarbon drew back, I was letting blood fly. "I saved just enough for them to be buried in an honorable fashion." With all that I had left I let my remaining ki go and burn the battle field, lighting the bodies of my fallen Saiyan-jinn sisters as well as the body of my child. 

            "You ignorant whore," Zarbon growled as he glared at me.

            "Ignorant, huh," I chuckled more as the blood came from my lips. "It seems to me that you no longer have the Saiyan-jinn DNA for Freiza. I would call myself rather clever wouldn't you?"

            "You won't be enough," he hissed and I nodded.

            "I know, I knew the whole plan once you turned on us," I whispered as the numbness in my feet spread up through my body. 

            "You were the clever one weren't you, Subeta?" Zarbon muttered as he caught my chin. "That female infant was meant for the Ouji, wasn't she?"

            "I am the strongest female born in seventy years, I myself was meant for the Ouji, but Raditz beat him to me," I hissed as I spat blood, spit, and a few teeth into Zarbon's face. "I die with honor knowing that you cannot fulfill your master's wishes." I felt something snap and slowly I felt myself detach from my body. I floated into the next dimension, leaving my mortal body with Zarbon and the others from Freiza's ship. 

            "Sala, you have done many evil things," the voice said and I nodded ashamed. 

            "Yes, I have and I will go to HLIF quietly," I said and a small blue ogre approached me and began to lead me to the burning inferno I had an eternity to get used to. 


	2. Survivor

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…duh. If I did I'd be filthy, stinkin, rich! 

The cold was everywhere, but it shouldn't be cold, it should be hot! I was in HLIF; I should be burning in pain! But no, I was in a relaxing coolness and I sighed as I fought to open my eyes…but wait! In HLIF I was just a cloud with no ability to see or to hear, only the ability to feel the pain of my punishment! What I saw proved that HLIF had only found a new way to punish me. Before me stood Zarbon…they had saved me? 

            I tried to move, tried to do anything, but I couldn't even control my motor functions as I floated in a….what the? I wasn't in a regeneration tank, I was in an infant gestation tube! It took a second for me to realize what had happened…I had been cloned and for some reason my soul was allowed to return to my…regrown body. I was trapped in the body of a CHIBI!!! I began to thrash as best I could, this was bad…VERY bad. I watched as Freiza approached my tube, he was smiling.

            "Welcome back Sala, I was getting worried," he chuckled. I watched as the monstrous lizard came closer and I narrowed by eyes at him. "We're going to be putting you in cold storage until we can get a sample of the dear Ouji's blood, then we'll let you grow. Until then…sleep." I realized that my vision was getting blurry and I tried to hiss as I slowly fell under the spell of the drug.

Time passes without me being able to realize it. 

I often wake and see Zarbon or Freiza looking in on me.

I can hear conversations.

The Ouji is an adult.

The Saiyans have lost one of their kind, only two remain…or so they believe.

The Ouji is wounded and the last of his kind!

Freiza is on Namek.

Freiza is dead! The Ouji is missing!!

I am to be killed unless Freiza is found.

They have rebuilt Freiza!!

We are going to find the Ouji.

There was a loud explosion.

I am the only living thing and I am deep under ground.

There is a great battle above me. I hear the voice…it…it sounds like the Ouji!

I sleep.

            I look up around me and I see the little boy with purple hair staring back at me. He looks confused as if he expected something else. I blink and he starts shouting, it doesn't matter as I close my eyes…I am too tired to keep this up…so tired…so tired.


	3. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…duh. If I did I'd be filthy, stinkin, rich! 

"Momma, what is it?" a child's voice asks. 

            "It's a baby girl," a woman's voice says as I feel myself being taken out of the liquid of the gestation tube. "A baby Saiyan girl." There's shock, what was she expecting…oh yes…we Saiyans are extinct…I forgot.

            "She looks funny," the child is a boy…definitely.

            "Of course she does, brat. She's probably been in that tube for about twenty years," a male voice…a deep voice…a familiar voice!!! VEGETA NO OUJI!!! I open my eyes and look for him…he's alive and well, our ouji lives! I look at him and see he is an adult and an attractive one at that! 

            "Look she's looking at you, Vegeta," the woman says as she smiles at me, I can see she's carrying an infant in some sort of contraption on her chest. I glare at the woman, does she not respect the Ouji, calling him by name!!! 

            "Man, Momma, she doesn't seem to like you," I see the purple-haired boy and I can see the look of a Saiyan. Could this be…it's not possible…Vegeta's heir?!?!

            "She seems to like you Trunks," the woman says and I look at her again. It's hard to look at things on my back and I try to roll onto my stomach. Nothing. I tried to growl but it came out as a gurgle. "OH! Isn't that so cute?" I nearly cried out as I was pulled up nose-to-nose with this strange, blue-haired female of Vegeta's…or so I assume. I finally managed to growl at her. 

            "Wow, what's her problem?" the boy asked and I thought. It could be because I'm a 21 standard year old female trapped in the body of an infant. 

            "She's premature, by at least six months. Usually Saiyan infants can crawl by the time they are born or released from their gestation tubes," Vegeta Ouji said as he looked at me and I snarled. "She's also without teeth and is rather small." 

~Small! SMALL! I WAS THREE FEET TALLER THAN YOU!! YOU BRAT!!~ I tried to yell at Vegeta, but it only came out as a series of growls, grunts, and gurgles. 

"Oh how cute! Vegeta do you think she'll share a crib with Bra?" the female asked and I looked at the infant in the woman's carrier-thing. The infant had the same blue hair and eyes, she was also larger and more mobile than I was…bad idea. 

"How would I know?" Vegeta Ouji mumbled and I looked up at him.

"Well, first off we'll have to remove that tail," the woman said. I looked at her…was she mentally disabled!! I watched her hand reach for my tail and I began to growl, hissing when I needed to get another breath.

"For once woman, leave the tail," Vegeta Ouji said as he turned to leave but suddenly I found myself caught between his chest and his mates hands!

"If you want her to keep that tail…then YOU take care of her," the woman said and I gulped when I saw the fire in her eyes…it was so…so…Saiyan, maybe that was why Vegeta took her as a mate. 

"Fine then get rid of the tai…" Vegeta Ouji began but I began to growl, somehow I got hold of his mate's hand and suddenly I was flying across the room. I closed my eyes this was gonna hurt. Suddenly I was in soft, warm arms. I looked up and gurgled. It looked like Raditz, in a way, it must be his younger brother…what was his name? Kakarrot. I looked up at him and blinked, he looked so much like Radtiz. 

"Well, hello there, what's your name?" he asked as he smiled at me. He didn't sound condescending…more like a child in an adult's body. I sighed, the last of the Saiyans were the Ouji mated to a controlling subeta, an idiot, and a female trapped in an infant's body. I sighed until there was a horrible sensation on my sides, I couldn't help but react. I began to laugh as the idiot holding me tickled my sides. I began vowing my revenge. 

"Oh, hi Goku," the woman said as she walked over. "Good catch by the way…the little monster bit me." 

"Aw, Bulma, she looks awful cute to me," he said as he stopped and I sighed, I was too tired for this. 

"She is, but she's full Saiyan, I did the test already. She's younger than Pan and Bra, but I don't know where to put her," the female, Bulma, said and I knew what she was up to…going to pawn me off to Kakarrot or Goku or whoever was holding me. 

"Well, why don't you keep her here?" Goku/Kakarrot said and I smirked, just as dense as Raditz. 

"Well, Goku, we would, but I don't know how to take care of infant Saiyans," Bulma said as she smiled at Goku.

"Then why doesn't Vegeta take care of her, after all, I don't know a thing about Saiyans," he laughed and I began to giggle as I looked at the surprised Ouji and his mate.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that infant knew what we were talking about," Vegeta Ouji said and I gulped as I suddenly came up with a good plan…let them think I was 'normal' then I could get them back in a way they would never expect. I sighed but I would have to let go of some of my pride. I quickly wet myself and giggled more. 

"AAAAA, she wet on me!" Goku cried and I laughed until I hit the floor. The baka dropped me. I began to cry…not intentionally…it had really hurt…damn this was NOT going to be fun. 


	4. Housing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…duh. If I did I'd be filthy, stinkin, rich! 

I sat in the cage and growled as I pulled at the restraining clothing Bulma had put me in. I had finally managed to roll myself onto my belly and I sat there watching a strange view monitor where the son of Goku, I had decided to call him that…he didn't deserve the name Kakarrot, and the son of Vegeta Ouji sat. It was depicting the tale of a warrior who finds out that the world is really a computer program. I smirked it was actually rather good. I cried out as I was picked up by another female, her black hair and eyes made me wonder if she was a Saiyan, but she didn't smell like one. 

"I don't like her," the female said and I growled at her. "OOO, what a temper too!" I glared at her and snarled.

"You're emitting pheromones that she can smell, they're telling her you're hostile," Vegeta Ouji said as he looked at me and I cocked my head at him. What had happened to the young boy I had known?

"Oh, well, I still don't like her," the female said as she placed me back down and I looked through the material of the cage and I could see the other room where Goku, Vegeta Ouji, Bulma, and the new female sat, talking about me. 

"Well, seeing as she gets along with both Goku and Vegeta, I was thinking that we could share her, ever week we switch. Then when she's old enough she can decide with family she's gonna stay with," Bulma said and I shook my head, didn't they have training barracks? 

"I agree!" Goku said and I chuckled, that idiot didn't know the first thing about infants. 

"Hold on Goku," the female said…ah she was HIS mate. Figured. 

"But Chichi, she's an orphan and Vegeta told me she was in the remains of Freiza's ship. She's been alone all of her existence. We ought to give her a second chance," Goku said and I suddenly realized that was true…about my whole life, not just in this body. Was this…was this my second chance? Was I being given a second chance to live?

"I have to agree with Goku," Bulma said as she began to inhale smoke from a small, white cylinder of sort. It smelled foul. 

"Whatever you say woman, I'm going to train, you coming Kakarrot?" Vegeta Ouji said as he exited the room followed by Goku. I watched as the two females stood over me. 

"Well, since she's here, we'll take her the first week," Bulma said. I looked up at her as she brought me up into a sitting position. A lock of my hair fell into my face and I smiled as I looked at it. Yes a second chance at innocence would be nice…I would atone for all the evil I had done. Perhaps I could make up for Raditz too…

"Oop, someone looks sleepy," Bulma said and I looked up at her. She picked me up and I yawned. I wasn't that tired…oh, who the hell was I fooling? I was asleep by the time she started up the stairs.

***

I woke up with a start! Where was I? Where were the others? Nion? Pumak? Nappa? Raditz? I began to cry in terror! Where was I? Not alone again! I hated being alone! I screamed even louder as a strange smelling female grabbed me, her hands ! NO! NO! NO! I wanted my teammates, my friends, my…my family! I screamed even louder, her words meant nothing to me. She wasn't one of us, she wasn't my family! Suddenly the smell of one of us entered the room and I began to struggled trying to get to it.

"What in the name of Dende is going on here?" he demanded! Vegeta Ouji! The Ouji! I began to cry and weep until I was shoved into his warm arms. I clutched to him and whimpered as I nuzzled him. I curled up into a ball and sniffled as he held me.

"She was screaming, she didn't stop until you came it…it must be the scent," Bulma muttered and I shook with fear, I was back in HLIF. But that had only been a nightmare. I shook against my Ouji and I could sense his confusion about me. I could suddenly hear the crys of another infant. "Damn, that's Bra!" Bulma was gone and I was alone in Vegeta Ouji's arms. 

"What is the matter, Chibi?" he asked and I looked up at him, I could feel the tears going down my cheeks, but for once I wasn't ashamed of them. "Why do you need me? I don't understand. My own brats feared me and I was screaming when I entered, yet you still came to me. Was it instinct? Or do you want one of your kind near?" He asked as he held me and I started to stop shivering.

"You have an old soul if you're having nightmares already," he said as he placed me in the crib and covered me with a blanket. "Know this, I will be here to protect you, Chibi." With that my Ouji was gone and I sighed as I slowly returned to sleep. 

***

I woke the next morning with the boy looking down at me. I blinked at him and he blinked at me.

"You smell," he said as he picked me up and placed me on a table. I knew what was happening and I DID NOT like it. I began to cry as I was stripped and my diaper was removed and I was cleaned by this child. "Kuso, you're nosy too." I did not enjoy having the brat carry me around. Finally, I was deposited in a chair and I looked around. What were they up to? My stomach growled and I blinked at how LOUD it was. The brat and Vegeta Ouji chuckled as Bulma turned around to look at me. 

"Woman, why don't you feed Chibi, she appears to be hungry," Vegeta Ouji said as he began to eat a large breakfast. I looked around the room and sighed, the food smelt wonderful, but I didn't have the teeth to crew with. Perhaps they would give me a nutrient shot. I watched as Bulma walked over with something in her hands.

"Really we need to come up with a name for her," she said as she picked me up in the crook of one arm and showed some sort of cylinder with a rubber top to it. "Seriously, we can't call her Chibi for the rest of her life."

"I don't really care," Vegeta Ouji said. "Chibi!" I looked over at him ignoring the cylinder in Bulma's hand. "Besides, she responds to it well enough." 

"True, but she needs a real name," Bulma said as she shoved the rubber tip into my mouth and I growled as I gnawed on the rubber top. I was rewarded with warm milk and I smirked as I began to suck down the milk. "My, she's finishing this bottle faster than Trunks used to. Trunks! Go fill two more bottles." Trunks was the boy's name…got it. 

"I'm going to train now," Vegeta Ouji said and suddenly I was in the chair thing. 

"HOLD ON!! I have a meeting in ten minutes and my mother can only take care of two kids at a time…someone has to watch 'Chibi'," Bulma said as she shoved the cylinder into Vegeta Ouji's hand. He looked at it then at me and I smirked. "You watch her, my mother couldn't possibly know what to do with a Saiyan infant." 


End file.
